Sebuah Kejutan yang Gagal
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Seharusnya ini akan jadi kejutan jika Sasuke tidak mengacaukannya. Hinata nangis. Sasuke lupa. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, dll. kesal. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?/au/standard warning/oneshoot


Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah bulat dengan pipi tembam begitu mendengar pengumuman dari dewan juri. Tidak sia-sia penantiannya selama dua jam. Duduk di kursi plastik dengan beribu peserta lainnya, meninggalkan jam pelajaran sekolah yang disukainya.

Kini gadis itu berjalan malu-malu menuju panggung. Kepalanya menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya meskipun, tak ayal dadanya berdentum-dentum bahagia. Ragu-ragu tangannya terulur menggenggam piala. Kemudian mengerat seiring rasa bangga.

"Inilah juara pertama lomba membaca puisi se-Negara Hi ..."

.

karakter dalam Naruto©Masashi K.

.

—_Beruntung manusia diciptakan mudah lupa. Kalau tidak, ia akan terus dibayangi ketakutan terhadap kesalahan-kesalahan masa lalu. Namanya juga manusia—_

_._

"A-aku tidak tahu." Suara gadis itu itu semakin lirih. Matanya yang pucat bertambah pucat menatap kerumunan siswa dengan mata sinis seperti hendak menelannya.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang berada di kelas 'kan, waktu jam istirahat?" tanya seorang gadis lain berambut merah jambu.

"Me-memang ..." napas lawan bicaranya gelisah. "ta-tapi bu-bukan berarti—"

Manusia lain berjenis kelamin pria dengan tato di pipinya menyambar, "Bukan berarti? Berarti iya?"

"Ki-kiba-_kun_, de-dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Kali ini suaranya terdengar benar-benar memohon. Gadis itu benar-benar sedih, bahkan Kiba, teman mainnya itu tidak mempercayainya.

"Penjelasan apalagi yang akan kau kemukakan, Hyuuga Hinata?" suara rendah dan dalam itu kemudian membuat terdiam semuanya. Mengalihkan sejenak dari gadis tersangka utama bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Sasuke, sang empunya suara, menatap tajam pada Hinata sambil mengacungkan sejumlah uang berwarna merah, "Bukankah ini sudah lebih cukup dari pada penjelasanmu?"

Wajah Hinata kini benar-benar memucat.

/phiphiphi/

Suara dengungan rendah dari segerombol manusia menyebar memenuhi lorong sekolah. Bukan tanpa sebab siswa-siswi 2-A itu berada di luar kelas. Pelajaran kosong, guru-guru sedang rapat. Banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan di dalam kelas sebenarnya namun ada sebuah kejadian menarik yang mengharuskan mereka berdiri di sana. Menunggu sesuatu, beberapa anak berdiri sambil menempelkan wajah dan tangan mereka di kaca yang menghadap ke dalam kelas.

Kiba menggeram menatap dua sosok manusia di dalam kelas, "Sasuke ngomong apa sih, awas saja kalau Hinata sampai nangis."

"Sakura_-chan_, si _Teme_ tidak akan berbuat macam-macam 'kan pada Hinata-_chan_?" ganti pemuda berambut kuning bertanya. Mata birunya menyiratkan kecemasan.

"Ssh ... kalian berdua diamlah. Sasuke_-kun_ tidak akan berbuat macam-macam _kok_." Tukas gadis yang dipanggil Sakura_-chan_ itu. "Kau sudah memberitahu rencana kita 'kan, Naruto?"

Naruto terlihat tidak yakin. "Err ... begitulah." Ia tidak membicarakan lagi rencana mereka pada Sasuke kecuali melalui pesan singkatnya semalam. Sejauh ini _role_ yang diperankan Sasuke cukup, sangat baik malah. Semoga Sasuke tidak lupa.

Sakura mengernyit curiga. Kemudian diam sambil turut mengamati dua sosok di dalam kelas itu. Ia menenangkan dirinya yang ikut cemas sedikit. _Selama Sasuke-kun masih sesuai rencana, tidak masalah_, batin Sakura menenangkan diri. Ia berdoa semoga rencana mereka memang benar-benar berhasil.

/phiphiphi/

Suasana hening yang menyesakkan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Seolah ruangan selebar 6x5 meter itu tak cukup menyediakan pasokan oksigen. Hinata bernapas sehalus mungkin meskipun, nyatanya malah membuat dadanya sesak. Ia tidak berani memandang ke depan, ke arah Sasuke yang masih menatapnya tajam. Hinata bisa merasakannya meskipun tak bisa mendengar deru napas Sasuke. _Apa Sasuke masih bernapas?_

"Sekarang, akui perbuatanmu." Perintah Sasuke datar mematahkan prasangka Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Apa Sasuke mengira dengan mengusir seluruh orang di kelas membuatnya berkata bahwa ialah pencuri itu?

"Ck," Sasuke mendengus kesal ketika tak didapatinya bibir Hinata bergerak. Hinata malah semakin menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya erat. "Pencuri memang tidak pernah mau mengaku yang telah diperbuatnya."

Hinata sontak mendongak. Matanya berkaca-kaca, "A-aku bukan pencuri, U-uchiha-_san_."

"Menyangkal lagi?"

Manik bening Hinata bergerak kesana-kemari. "I-ini kesalahpahaman." Kemudan menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata. "A-aku mengakui jika uang itu ada di tasku. Ta-tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana uang itu bisa di sana?"

"Tidak tahu?" Sasuke menarik sebuah kursi kemudian duduk. Capek ternyata berurusan dengan orang keras kepala. "Kau pikir uang ini berjalan sendiri masuk ke dalam tasmu, hah?"

Gadis berambut indigo itu menggeleng. Wajahnya benar-benar bingung. "Mu-mungkin ada orang lain yang memasukkannya ke dalam ... tasku?"

Mendengarnya, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Dan sekarang kau menyalahkan orang lain? Beritahu aku siapa orang itu."

"A-aku juga ti-tidak tahu," jawab Hinata lirih.

"Bagus sekali. Seorang putri Hyuuga mencuri kemudian mengkambinghitamkan orang lain. Sepertinya akan jadi berita bagus untuk Hyuuga-_sama_."

"Ja-jangan katakan pada ayahku, Uchiha-_san_. Ku-kumohon." Ditangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya sudah ingin menangis.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menyeringai. "Mengakulah."

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata berulangkali, "Bu-bukan ... bukan aku ..."

Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Bangkit dari kursi, ditariknya lengan Hinata. "Ikut aku."

Hinata tahu kemana dirinya akan dibawa. Ruang _Student Council_. Uchiha Sasuke adalah salah satu anggotanya. Ia menjabat sebagai Dewan Keamanan. Disana ia akan disidang oleh sejumlah guru. "Aku tak akan mengatakannya pada Hyuuga-_sama_." Sasuke berucap seolah bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

"Pe-percayalah padaku, Uchiha-_san_." Hinata meronta-ronta namun, tetap tak kuasa melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke. "A-aku tidak mencurinya."

Mereka mencapai pintu kelas. Hinata terseret tak berdaya di belakang Sasuke. Matanya menangkap kerumunan teman-temannya yang berada di luar. Beberapa dari mereka menyiratkan kepuasan atas kejadian yang menimpa Hinata.

"Sasuke." seorang gadis berambut pirang menatap Sasuke cemas. Hinata tahu yang dicemaskan gadis itu adalah uangnya, tentu saja. Tak digubris, ia menarik lengan baju Sasuke mencari perhatiannya. Hinata mencoba bersuara.

"Diamlah. Aku tidak memercayaimu," ucap Sasuke. Hinata terbelalak, matanya yang berair hampir meleleh. Ia makin berusaha melepaskan diri. Ia merasa takut ditatap dengan tatapan-tatapan menuduh seperti itu. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu dan seorang pemuda berambut kuning menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata. Wajah mereka tampak berkerut cemas namun, si gadis lebih terlihat geram. "Sas—"

Buak!

Seorang pemuda dengan tatto tiba-tiba meninju Sasuke. Pegangan Sasuke pada tangannya mengendur. Saat itulah Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke kemudian menerobos kerumunan teman-temannya dan berlari menjauh. Siswa-siswa kelas 2-A di sekitar situ tiba-tiba hening menyaksikan keributan itu.

Sakura, nama gadis berambut merah jambu itu, tertegun. Hinata berlari melewati dirinya sambil berlinangan air mata.

"Brengsek kau, Sasuke!" Kiba sudah hendak melayangkan tinjunya kembali.

Sementara itu, pemuda berambut kuning, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan putus asa sekaligus bersalah, "_Teme _... kau lupa?"

Saat itulah pandangan Sasuke melebar selama tiga detik. Ia baru teringat sebuah pesan singkat dari Naruto semalam,

**Besok ulang tahun Hinata **_**-chan**_**. Kami sekelas akan menyiapkan kejutan. Bantu ya, **_**Teme**_**. **_**Role**_**mu jadi DK.**

/phiphiphi/

Bagi Hinata yang terbiasa dengan keheningan, ia tidak merasa aneh ketika pada jam istirahat seperti ini ia duduk sendirian di kelas. Tidak benar-benar sendirian sebenarnya karena juga ada segelintir siswa yang juga berkerumun di sudut lain. Pun gara-gara kejadian kemarin, teman-temannya menghindarinya sekarang. Hinata sudah menjelaskan kepada teman-teman dan gurunya bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang mengambil uang Ino dan tidak mengetahui bagaimana uang itu bisa ada di tasnya. Karena uang tersebut sudah ditemukan, gurunya memaafkan namun, bagi beberapa siswa merasa tidak puas. Hinata tidak dihukum. _Dan pelaku aslinya belum ditemukan,_ tambah Hinata dalam hati.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Memandang ke luar jendela dengan perasaan gelisah. Di satu sisi ia merasa bersalah karena bagaimanapun uang Ino ditemukan di tasnya meskipun, di sisi lain ia merasa sedih karena tak satupun orang di kelas memercayainya.

Hinata bukan orang yang suka mendominasi dan cenderung diam dalam percakapan, memberi tanggapan jika diminta. Namun, bukan berarti ia tak punya teman. Dulu teman-temannya selalu baik padanya. Ia tidak ingat ia punya musuh. Meremas roknya pelan, Hinata berpikir, _haruskah ia yang meminta maaf?_

Ujung matanya menangkap sosok-sosok manusia berambut pirang dan pink berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ino, Sakura, dan Naruto. Hinata tak berani menebak apa yang tersirat dari raut wajah mereka. Ia menelan ludah gugup.

"Hinata-_chan,_" suara Naruto terdengar ceria seperti biasa namun, tak memberikan rasa nyaman yang berbunga-bunga seperti dulu.

Mengerti akan sikap Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya kali ini Sakura memanggilnya dengan lebih lembut, "Hinata-_chan_, kau sudah makan siang?"

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa harus merasa takut. "Be-belum. Aku ... tidak lapar Sakura-_chan_." Suaranya seperti tercekik.

Mereka terdiam seakan kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Sakura, Ino, dan Naruto saling berpandangan. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan sesuatu yang ingin diucapkan.

"Aku," kali ini Ino yang bersuara. "Mengenai kejadian kemarin, aku, maksudku, kami ... minta maaf ..."

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf, pada Ino-_chan_. Meskipun aku yakin tidak berniat apalagi mencuri uang Ino-_chan_ tapi, uang itu berada di tasku. Kemudian kepada teman-teman, aku sudah merusak kepercayaan kalian padaku."

Sakura menggigit bibir. Ino yang biasanya cerewet kali ini kehabisan kata-kata. Sementara Naruto menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Bu-bukan begitu Hinata-_chan_. Kami minta maaf. Maksudku kemarin itu ada kesalahan dalam _role_ si _Teme_. Argh, maksudku, kejutannya gagal. Untukmu." Naruto mengacak rambutnya tidak sabar. Ia nampak kebingungan sekaligus frustasi.

Hinata mengernyit bingung mendengar penjelasan tidak lengkap dari Naruto. Tapi kemudian kembali tersenyum menenangkan, "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-_kun_."

Ino sontak memeluknya erat, "Terimakasih, Hinata-_chan_." Diikuti oleh Sakura. Naruto hanya nyengir pasrah melihat ketiganya.

"Oia Hinata-_chan_, kau ditunggu Sasuke-_kun_ di perpustakaan." Sakura berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Dia mau minta maaf."

/phiphiphi/

Jam istirahat kurang 15 menit. Tapi, seorang gadis malah berlari keluar kelas menuju perpustakaan. Irisnya yang pucat menyapu tiap-tiap sudut perpustakaan. Meja baca yang penuh dengan kertas, kursi-kursi yang terisi dengan siswa-siswi berseragam, hingga rak-rak yang penuh dengan buku. Namun tak ada sosok yang sesuai dengan bayangan di otaknya.

Kurang 5 menit. Hinata memindai sekali lagi dengan wajah cemas. Salah satu sudut hatinya mencibir, _Sudah kembali saja ke kelas. Dia tak akan ada di sini. Toh, kenapa juga orang yang akan meminta maaf malah menyuruhnya datang. Biar dia datang sendiri_.

Tapi Hinata bergeming. Setidaknya ia ingin berusaha memercayai perkataan sahabatnya. Di sanalah orang yang dicari Hinata berada, di bangku paling ujung dekat jendela. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam nampak asyik membaca buku, tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitarnya yang mulai lengang.

Perlahan kakinya melangkah, mendekati. Mendapati sang pemuda sama sekali tidak terusik membuat Hinata ragu. Terus dipandanginya pemuda itu dari balik poni. Berharap ia akan menyadari keberadaannya tanpa harus memanggilnya. Ia masih sedikit takut melihat raut seriusnya.

"Hn?" Harapan Hinata terkabul. Pemuda itu mendongak. Mata obsidiannya memaku manik bening Hinata.

"_E-eto _..." Hinata semakin menunduk salah tingkah.

"Lama sekali," ucap pemuda itu ketus membuat Hinata semakin takut. Namun sayang, kakinya masih menolak untuk beranjak.

Badan Hinata kemudian membungkuk hampir lebih dari sembilanpuluh derajat. "_Go-gomen _... _Hontou ni gomennasai._"

Pemuda itu mendengus, sedikit melunakkan suaranya ia kembali berucap. "Aku sudah tahu siapa yang pencurinya."

Hinata masih mendengarkan.

"Ada yang usil." Sebelah tangan pemuda itu menutup bukunya kemudian merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya, "Seharusnya, aku memercayaimu."

Mata Hinata membulat. Ada perasaan hangat di dadanya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir.

"Aku—" Bel masuk berbunyi mengagetkan mereka. Sejenak ada jeda. Pemuda itu bangkit sambil beranjak ke komputer peminjaman, meninggalkan Hinata yang campur aduk perasaannya.

Selesai membubuhkan cap tanggal kembali pemuda itu menoleh pada Hinata mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya. Saat Hinata sudah hampir sejajar dengannya sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba menyelip diantara jari-jemarinya kemudian secepat ia menyelip, secepat itu pula ia lepas. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan tangan masih menggenggam sesuatu.

"I-ini?" Wajah Hinata memerah sambil memandangi sebatang cokelat yang ditinggalkan dengan sengaja di tangannya.

Pemuda yang telah berjalan di depannya itu menyahut, "Untukmu."

**Tam~**

**Jombang, 2501 'till 502 2014**

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N—** Hai-hai, bertemu kembali dengan saya. Sebenarnya fanfiksi ini adalah hadiah untuk teman saya yang berulangtahun kemarin tanggal 25 dan 26 Januari tapi, selesainya telat banget-_- _Anyways_, saya ucapin aja: Selamat ulang tahun buat Sabila R (19) dan Zahrin H. Q. (18). Semoga kuliahnya lancar dan selalu mendapat yang terbaik dariNya.

Secuplik kejadian dalam fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari sebuah pengalaman semasa SMP dengan tokoh utama si Ganbatte ne ahaha ... pingin bikin yang ringan tapi, maaf kalo jadinya malah absurd gini. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^_^

Salam hangat, Phi

**+A/N—** 9.4.2015 EDITED! Thanks for Em Fitzgerald. Maaf kalau masih ada yang terlewat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Mobil jemputan terasa begitu lama. Hinata duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan dengan bosan. Padahal ia begitu ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Semalam ia begadang karena rasa bersalahnya menyebabkan ia terlambat bangun dan harus melewatkan sarapan. Ketika makan siang pun ia abaikan dengan alasan yang sama. Sekarang ketika semuanya jelas dan cerah—setidaknya begitu menurut Hinata—ia baru merasakan lapar yang melilit perutnya.

Drrt.

Ponsel di saku rok Hinata bergetar. Alih-alih mendapat ponsel saat merogoh sakunya, Hinata malah menemukan sebatang cokelat pemberian Sasuke tadi. Dengan mata berbinar ia menatap makanan yang terbungkus rapi _aluminium foil_ itu. Sekilas terasa aneh karena tak ada kertas atau tulisan merk di luarnya hanya ada tulisan "ki o tsukete" dengan spidol hitam permanen. Bentuknya pun sedikit lebih besar daripada cokelat-cokelat yang pernah diketahui Hinata. Namun, tak dihiraukannya hal itu bahkan sms yang baru tiba pun dilupakannya. Mungkin itu cokelat bikinan rumah.

Hinata menyobek salah satu ujungnya. Cokelatnya sudah terasa hangat namun belum terlalu lembek. Kemudian digigitnya dalam potongan cukup besar. Cokelat yang bereaksi dengan enzim dalam mulutnya memberikan rasa nikmat tersendiri. Rasa manis yang samar membuatnya berenergi. Sementara efek _phenethylamine_ menghilangkan _mood_ buruknya. Hm, sepertinya ia harus mencari tahu resepnya pada Sasuke.

Nyam. Kresk. Nyam.

Mulutnya bergerak mengunyah tiap potongannya. Seharusnya seorang gadis tidak boleh terdengar decapan ketika makan, Hinata tahu itu. Tapi, mulutnya bunyi sendiri, _kok_.

Berbunyi sendiri? Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak kemudian menerka-nerka sambil mengernyit. _Sepertinya ada yang nyangkut di gigiku_. Sebenarnya wajar hal itu terjadi jika sedang makan cokelat. Masalahnya 'sesuatu' yang _nyangkut_ di gigi Hinata itu sedikit berbeda teksturnya dengan tekstur cokelat. _Tipis, agak liat, berserat ..._

Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam dengan sebelah tangan menutupi kepalanya. Sementara sebelah tangannya masuk ke sebuah rongga paling besar di wajahnya, mulut. Hinata lupa sedang berada di pinggir lapangan dengan resiko terlihat guru atau teman-temannya.

Tangannya yang telah melaksanakan 'misi', memperlihatkan hasilnya. Kelihatannya seperti bentuk... sobekan kertas? Hinata terbelalak kemudian segera memuntahkan cokelat di mulutnya ke toilet terdekat.

Dengan dahi berkerut ia menatap sisa potongan yang belum dimakan. Meneliti tiap tekstur materinya. Dari luar, ada sisa potongan kertas yang masih melekat di dalam cokelat. Terpaksa, dipatahkannya cokelat itu meskipun ia sendiri masih lapar.

Nampak selembar kertas yang terlipat diantara potongan-potongan cokelat itu. Perlahan dibukanya kertas itu dan ditemuinya tulisan yang dikenalnya,

**Selamat atas juara satunya Hinata-chan~**

**Kami semua bangga padamu. Semoga kau suka kejutannya.**

**Salam sayang, siswa kelas 2-A KHS**

**Ps: tenang saja tintanya **_**waterproof, kok**_**, hehe**

Hinata ternganga membacanya. Tergesa, dipecahkannya lagi bagian lain yang mungkin masih terlalu besar dan berpotensi menyimpan 'sesuatu'. Benar saja, jatuhlah sebuah kalung panjang dengan bandul bulan sabit dengan warna cokelat pekat. Ia bisa menangkap bahwa warna sebenarnya adalah perak. Tapi, apakah bahannya benar-benar terbuat dari perak murni? Hinata mengigit bibir dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

_Apa mereka berniat meracuniku, huh?_


End file.
